


Misfits

by life_not_knife, thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin and Jongin are just a couple of kids messing about with their newly acquired super powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shouldn't We Save The World or Something

**Author's Note:**

> @Life_Not_Knife Tag, you're it!

      Taemin's hand hovered over Jongin's skin. Not touching him, not really, but the hairs on Jongin's body were standing in the wake of the energy pulsing through Taemin's fingers.

      Jongin looked a little worried. Even though he knew Taemin wouldn't intentionally hurt him, they were still both new to their powers.

      "How does it feel?" Taemin asked. His hand moved above Jongin's bunny trail. He looked up at Jongin’s face. There was a strand of hair standing from when he used his static electricity there.

      "Weird," Jongin replied. It _was_ strange. It was almost as though he could feel every hair under Taemin's palm.

      Taemin smiled, satisfied with the answer and looked back at Jongin's skin as his hand moved lower. He heard Jongin take in a sharp breath.

      Navigating sex had been interesting since they got their powers. It was like the first time all over again…but better. They've had to be careful which prolonged the build-up and made for some really intense orgasms. There had been unexpected effects as well, like the first time Jongin came and teleported to the front door. Taemin had laughed so hard that he peed himself just a little. Now every time they saw the old lady who lived across from them, she smiled a little too hard at Jongin.

      "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Taemin assured Jongin.

      "I know," Jongin returned but he didn’t sound convincing.

      "How does this feel?" Taemin asked again as he watched with delight the long hairs of Jongin's pelvis stand.

      Jongin only made a small noise. It felt strange but there was also the familiar coil of want tightening in his belly. He swallowed loudly and exhaled.

      Taemin's smile widened. He knew that exhale. He threw a leg over Jongin’s body, straddling him. Jongin could feel how hard Taemin was as the older boy tentatively brushed his cock against Jongin’s.

      “Fuck,” Jongin moaned, grabbing Taemin’s hands as a shudder wracked through his body. Even the little things were sometimes too much.

      Jongin pulled Taemin down towards him and kissed him; feeling Taemin’s smile against the tremor of his swollen lips.

_…Ten Minutes Later_

      Taemin greeted Jongin’s scowl with a grin.

      “You did that on purpose,” Jongin grumbled, grudgingly accepting the bath robe Taemin threw over his naked body. He had teleported to the front door when he climaxed. Again.

      “What?” Taemin returned innocently.

      Taemin’s innocent face was almost hard to resist. Almost. And Taemin only laughed at Jongin’s attempt to be angry with him. “Do you think she waits by the peep hole just to see you naked?”

      “Asshole,” Jongin returned, slamming the front door shut.

      Taemin wondered, and not for the first time, why Jongin always teleported to the front door. He didn’t know it was the place of Jongin’s strongest memory, the place Jongin fell in love with him.

_///_

      It was pitch black in the confines of their room. Jongin could hear Taemin’s heavy breathing and he sighed for the nth time before rolling over to flop on his back. The air conditioning was rumbling slightly in the background and a shiver went down Jongin’s spine as the cool air passed over his broad shoulders.

      “Tae, Taemin, are you awake?” The younger boy asked as he placed his hands on the lithe male’s pale back and rocked him slightly.

      “Yes, I’m fucking awake Jongin, you’re not making sleep an option.” Taemin grumbled back, face still buried in the pillow and voice cracked and hoarse.

      Silence filled the room and Taemin hoped that Jongin had suddenly decided to just let it go.

      “So what should we call ourselves?” Jongin asked. “You know, superhero names.”

      “I’ll be the electrician,” Taemin quipped. “You’ll be the transporter.”

      Even though Taemin answered immediately, meaning he’d given the names some thought, Jongin knew it was only a joke.

      “Don’t you think we should save the world or something? Like superhero shit?” Jongin spoke into the dark, his words carrying softly to Taemin’s oversensitive ears who didn’t miss the undertone of sincerity.

      Taemin hadn’t told Jongin about his secondary power yet -he can somehow see the future. He thought it had something to do with the body’s energy, a by-product of sorts; he wasn’t sure how it worked but he had to be touching the person in a moment of intense emotion. He had had a vision of them – one second they are in a grimy alley surrounded by hostile faces the next there is darkness all around him. He doesn’t know where Jongin has brought them, only that there is water quickly filling his lungs. In a fit of panic he opens his mouth in a silent scream, desperately trying to claw his way to the surface but he only finds himself falling deeper into the watery abyss.

      With a huff, Taemin sat up in the bed and twisted his body to look at Jongin who was still sprawled on his back and staring into the bleak nothingness that was the night. He glanced past Jongin’s fluffy bed hair to see the red blinking digits on the clock.

      “Dude, it’s like five in the morning… go to sleep.” Taemin groaned but Jongin ignored him, as always; turning his body to look at Taemin, his eyes momentarily transfixed by the exposed skin from where Taemin had thrown off the covers during the night.

      “I just keep thinking that maybe we were given these powers for a reason, maybe we were chosen to help people in need or something,” Jongin murmured quietly into the small space that separated them.

      “In what possible way could my conducting electricity help people in need?” Taemin asked, his tone slightly bitter. At least Jongin could be the super hero – teleporting people out of danger. His power cast him more villain than hero.

      “You could restart a failing heart,” Jongin offered tentatively. He’d obviously given the question some thought since the last time they had this conversation. “A medical miracle.”

      “A fucking freak,” Taemin spat. “You’ve seen the movies, you’ve read the comic books. What if by trying to save the world we fuck it up even more? Super heroes mean super villains…and that’s a best case scenario. Worst case we become government experiments or worse weapons of war. I don’t want that.”

      It was hard to argue with that. So Jongin didn’t. He was sure that Taemin wasn’t telling him something but he didn’t push it because he was hiding something as well.

      He’d messed up. It was all well and good to use their powers for stupid shit but three days ago he saved a little girl from an accident. The driver was drunk and didn’t look like he would brake in time. It was an impulse reaction. Stupid really but what could he have done? But ever since then he’s had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that everyone was looking at him. Like they knew his secret somehow.


	2. Is she watching me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jongin's mistake, he's feeling paranoid. Or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! My apologies for the century and a half you've had to wait.
> 
> So uhmm...it's Life_Not_Knife here since this is my chapter. You will notice a distinct difference in writing style and formatting for sure but hopefully this still slides in nicely. I think the best thing about a relay fic is how you get to experience two different writing styles and I like to think Adhi and I complement each other well. I'm posting this on my tablet so that you guys don't have to wait another week until my holiday finishes. So apologies for any strange formatting and typos.
> 
> Xx L xX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Why can't we just go to the regular store?" Jongin whined.

"I want the good brand of banana milk and you wanted the gold blend coffee." Taemin sighed. Jongin had been acting strange ever since he brought up the convenience store. He had decided to let it go though, sometimes Jongin just got a little bratty and whiny, it's just the way he was. "We're going, end of discussion. Now hurry up."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sky was a murky grey and the wind blew harsh against Jongin's cheekbones. Just yesterday it had been boiling and yet today it was as if summer had completely disappeared. They reached the intersection, the convenience store lights flickered a warm yellow from where it sat snugly in the corner, as if it was a part of the concrete canvas that surrounded it. Any other time and those lights would seem warm and inviting, a welcomed island amongst the harsh and unforgiving wind the only softness in the bleak landscape.

This time was different, he could feel his heart slamming against his chest not unlike the unsettling feeling you get in your chest the first time you experience a deep, loud bass that rumbles from the club speakers and makes you think your heart might explode, like you no longer have any control over it's beating rhythm and you struggle to breathe as the deep rumbling takes your breath away.

It's almost paralysing and Jongin felt his heart still hammering too hard as he glanced over at the road, the all too familliar scene of the little red-headed girl and her frightened scream rushed to the forefront of his mind. His hands were clammy and he could feel a pressure, almost invisible but definitely there as he turned around in search of a piercing gaze. What if somebody recognised him? What if somebody had seen what he had done? The intense feeling of being watched grew stronger with every second, Jongin was glancing around warily before -

"Jongin, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Taemin asked, he looked concerned, like he wanted to ask something but he was holding back. Taemin's cold palm was pressed against his burning cheek and it soothed his nerves a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tae." Jongin nodded quickly, the friction causing a tiny spark to catch his sensitive eyebrow as he instinctively pulled back.

"Sorry" Taemin mumbled as he looked down at his fingers in frustration.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt" Jongin lied as they crossed the busy intersection and headed for the glass door of the convenience store.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There was something ominous and un-nerving about the single flickering light above the doorway as Jongin stepped inside, followed almost immediately by Taemin. His heart calmed for a second as he looked up and noticed that the light had stopped flickering. They were now bathed in a warm light, a stark contrast to the early evening darkness that loomed just outside the window.

"You get a basket, I'll go get the milk." Taemin instructed as he walked away towards the fridges. The light once again flickered, setting Jongin back on edge. He walked forward a couple of metres to pick up a basket from next to the checkout counter and that's when the feeling crept back in, only this time it was stronger and he could see the stare as well as feel it. The girl behind the counter watched him, her blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail and her features sharp. She watched him closely, almost curiously as he picked up the basket, metal clanking and echoing in the almost deserted shop. He gave the girl a light nod in way of a greeting, unsure of what else to do before he scurried away from her intense gaze and to the back of the store.

The entire way around the aisles he could feel his skin burning. The CCTV and corner mirrors covered every inch of the shop. Is she watching me? He thought, though the heavy crawling feeling under his skin gave him an answer anyway. He felt for a moment that he had fallen into 1984, a book he vaguely remembers reading back in his early years of high school. Once they made it to the checkout, the girl slowly packed their items, her eyes barely leaving Jongin even up close. Taemin loaded the last of their items onto the counter before he looked to his left, outside onto the street.

"Oh crap! It's raining. Do you sell umbrellas?" Taemin asked the girl politely.

"Over there." She said, pointing to a stand near the door.

Taemin walked over and Jongin noticed now, how the woman was no longer staring at him, she was watching Taemin intently, her eyes flicking up before her eyebrows raised. Jongin followed her line of sight only to notice the broken light had once again stopped flickering, until Taemin made his way back to the counter, it's usual blinking rhythm resuming.  
"That's fifty seven, ninety six please." She said as Taemin took out his wallet with a polite smile. "Please come again" She spoke as she returned the change, her smile a little crooked and her eyes jumping between them both in an unsettling manner.

"Thank You" Taemin chirped back, seemingly none the wiser to the strange girl. He allowed Taemin to walk ahead, umbrella in hand as he held the door open for Jongin who carried the bags in both hands. Once more, the faulty ceiling light stayed still and he swore he heard the girl mutter 'interesting' as he hurried away to catch up with the older boy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Shit" Jongin breathed out as they walked hurriedly towards the crossing, squished under the umbrella.

"What?" Taemin asked.

"You didn't notice?" Jongin asked incredulously.

"Notice what?" Taemin grumbled, the rain dripping from the umbrella and running down his right arm. Jongin realised instantly and pulled the other closer, wrapping his free arm tightly around Taemin's shoulder.

"The flickering of the light, it stopped every time you were near it." Jongin explained.

"Really?" Taemin's eyes were wide.

"Yeah. I think she noticed too." Jongin mumbled.

"Who, the cashier?" Taemin asked as he glanced back at the store on the corner.

"Yeah, there was something odd about her too, didn't you feel it?" Jongin also chanced a look back to see faintly, a pair of eyes staring back at him, a slight smirk on the girls lips that sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm sure she thinks its just a coincidence, stop being so paranoid okay? You've been on edge all day. Is there something you want to tell me?" Taemin probed, his voice soft but firm.

"No. Nothing." He replied, but Taemin knew it was a lie. Something was up with his boyfriend. There was something Jongin wasn't telling him. Then again, Taemin had secrets of his own and he wasn't about to deal with them either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thewriterpoe - your turn now ;)!!!
> 
> A/N: So, here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to update, I'm terrible and have no excuse except poor time management.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and that I didn't butcher thewriterpoe's beautiful beginning. We both really appreciate comments and kudos and even recs if you want to share this little story with friends. That's all for now folks, see you soon and watch this space :)!!!
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
